The invention relates to controlling the ratio of regenerative braking to friction braking in hybrid vehicles. Specifically, fuzzy logic is used to determine the amount of regenerative and friction braking to use based on a variety of sensed parameters.
Hybrid vehicles generally use regenerative braking to decelerate the vehicle and recharge the batteries. However, in certain circumstances (e.g., during a dynamic maneuver such as skid correction) the vehicle uses friction braking because of the greater braking control provided by friction breaking.